


Trip's Revenge

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Rainbow Brotherhood [5]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think the title is self-explainitory; this is the sequal to Chapter Six of It's Not Easy Being Green</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trip's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not Easy Being Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197240) by [Guardian_of_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope). 



> I think the title is self-explainitory; this is the sequal to Chapter Six of It's Not Easy Being Green

Trip cackled maniacally as he fiddled with a white box. Beside him were a clock, a laptop and a beaker full of a viscous liquid. "What are you doing?" Katie asked as she came into the little used room at the back of the shop.

"I am getting my revenge on Tommy Oliver," Trip replied, he picked up the beaker, "Its perfect."

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"This," Trip said, "is a substance that, when mixed with a tiny amount of helium, expands, like a bubble and, like any bubble, will burst at a certain diameter."

"And how will this get you your revenge?" Katie asked, eyeing the container warily.

"With just a little more work," Trip said, "I will be able to place this substance in this box and ship it to Oliver. When he opens the box, this," he held up a small capsule, "will open, and the helium within will cause the bubble to form. When it explodes, it will be all over him."

"You're going to pop a bubble gum bubble on Tommy Oliver," Katie repeated.

"This is worse," Trip said, he leaned over slightly, "it hardens fast and when it does, the only way he'll get it out of his hair is to cut if off. And that is my revenge. I asked around, Tommy's sole vanity is his hair. This will be a worthy response to his _gift."_

"Ok," Katie said, "I need to go talk to Jen. Be careful, Trip."

"Don't worry about me," Trip said, "I'll be fine."

"Sure," Katie replied as she walked out of the room.

trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

"And so I open the box," Tommy said, glowering as Jason began to laugh, "and this green bubble comes out, it looked like bubble gum. Before I could do anything, it exploded. Hailey and Sam nearly had to chisel it off me." He crossed his arms and waited for Jason to stop laughing. After a while, he said, "Ok, Jason, you can stop laughing now." He winced as Jason fell out of his chair from the force of his laughter. Tommy reached up and started to run his hand through his hair, but stopped when his hand brushed over his bald head. Instead he rubbed his face and wondered, again, why he hadn't waited until his eyebrows, at least, had grown back before meeting Jason.


End file.
